


Don't fear (let me hold you)

by Yullenslullaby



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, all set in the same universe, read warnings in each drabble's author notes, these are short af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenslullaby/pseuds/Yullenslullaby
Summary: A drabble collection that narrates different moments during Mark and Jinyoung's life together, not necessarily in chronological order.





	1. Don't fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moondaisies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondaisies/gifts).



> Warnings applicable to this drabble:  
> · Blood (this one's very present)  
> · Implied abuse/violence

Mark looks down to where Jinyoung’s lying against the tree stretching long above them, his blood stained uniform shirt’s first buttons are undone, and Mark follows the blood trail all the way from the other’s collarbones to the side of his jawline. There’s a cut there, blood around and over it already dry.

 

He can’t help the sigh that escapes his lips and makes the boy look up.

 

“I’m sorry, hyung.” Jinyoung’s words are a mere whisper, too weak to reach Mark’s ears if he hadn’t been crouching to hold the younger’s face in his hands.

 

“Why are you even apologising? These assholes are the ones who should come all the way here on their knees and beg for your pardon.”

 

The words light a grimace that’s probably intended to be a smile in Jinyoung’s lips, followed by a wince when the cut in the lower part of them reopens by the action. Blood starts to flow from the wound, Mark watching it pool against the younger’s lips. He licks his own and leans in before sharing the gesture. It’s a metallic taste that lets his tongue wanting to feel numb, but Mark doesn’t let that discourage him, and guides his wet mouth to caress Jinyoung’s for a long, soft moment until he pulls back.

 

His black bangs falling partially over his eyes and mixing with dark eyelashes, Jinyoung stares back at him through unshed tears that scream at Mark to hold the younger and never let him be harmed again. And so he does.


	2. Let me hold you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> ·Mentions of a spider (not very present, but still.)

Even in his sleep, Mark’s aware of the weight on the bed shifting and, still half unconscious, he stretches an arm to keep the other body from leaving only cold after him. 

 

“Hyung stop, I have to meet Jaebum at the library in a few minutes,” Jinyoung complains, but the older’s not willing to let go yet, so he pulls on the fabric from the shirt he’s grabbing and successfully sits Jinyoung back on the bed to put his arms around.

 

“Stay,” he basically groans, opening his eyes for the first time of the day only for his gaze to meet messy white sheets that with the sunlight hitting them hurt his eyes. He closes them again.

 

“I can’t do that, we have to prepare this project ahead of time; I told you already, you know.” Jinyoung’s tone is the slightest bit exasperated, and Mark kind of understands. “Besides, you should wake up and get some work done too, you’re graduating from college in a few months, hyung, you can’t slack off.” 

 

And a sigh he gets as response, before the older talks in a whiny voice.

 

“But I just want to cuddle a bit...” says it in a dejected tone, already expecting Jinyoung to break free from his hold and force him to wake up and wash himself to start a morning full of textbooks and boring research.

But all he gets is silence, the muscles his arms are wrapped around suddenly tensing before he can feel the younger take a short breath. Mark looks up in search of the reason for such actions, but Jinyoung’s just staring to the side.

 

“Hyung don’t freak out, okay? But, uh... there kinda is a big spider on my pillow.”

 

At that he immediately widens his eyes and shoots up and out of the bed with a yelp, eyes looking for the supposedly offending insect and finding nothing but the messy white sheets and pillows on the mattress - a very smug looking smirk adorning his boyfriend’s face as he leaves the room.

 

“Jinyoung-ah that’s not fair play!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very important, but just wanted to clarify that Jinyoung's character would never had made a joke or taken advantage of it if Mark's character had an actual phobia towards spiders. What you read here is completely harmless with no bad intentions.


	3. While you were sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: let's try to cheer up baby Tris by updating this thing!  
> Also me: makes it sad
> 
> I'M SO SORRY LMFAO it's also like, super short ???hope you like it anyways, ily
> 
> warnings: needless to say but, negativity ??smth like that. if your mood is easily affected by descriptions of deep sadness maybe skip this one, you won't miss anything too important lol

_Tick, tick, tick…_

A sigh, and the only man occupying the room shifts in his restless sleep. There’s a frown adorning his face and to anyone watching it would be obvious that he’s about to wake up.

But there’s no one; and so Mark slowly opens his eyes, lids heavy and wet with unshed tears, to an empty stance. He rolls his sore shoulders and twists numb arms over his head to make tired joints crack. Another sigh leaves his mouth as he remembers why he hadn’t ever slept in their living room’s couch before, and then he’s swinging his feet to meet the cold maroon carpet, getting up and walking towards the kitchen where dishes stay unwashed and cabinets are running empty.

Luckily or not, coffee seems to be the only abundant thing in there, so he grabs just that and turns on the machine to prepare it. While that’s being done, he decides his body has suffered enough, and leaves to the bathroom. A shower it is.

_Sore, numb, tired… empty._

Funny how his emotions seem to have been reflected on his physical state and the one of his surroundings, since these are the only things that he’s got to feel for the last couple weeks. More specifically, sixteen days. That’s exactly what today marks since he’s seen Jinyoung or, better said, since he’s seen the younger awake. He visits at the hospital every day.

Yet another sigh, this one sounding more like a shaky whimper, and Mark lets warm water wash away tears.


	4. Shared memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always feel bad abt chapters being so short, until i remember this is a drabble collection so it doesn't rly matter lol
> 
> anyw, this one isn't as sad :)

A year after his own, Mark found himself attending Jinyoung’s graduation. It was weird, the feeling blooming and squirming in his chest. Made him feel like he was drowning and desperately needed some air, but at the same time it was pleasant. He guessed that’s what pride does to one, and didn’t even bother trying to contain the tears that caressed his cheek as Jinyoung hugged him after the ceremony.

It had been a long way, but things started looking good for them.

Such feeling returns just months later as he helps the younger choose a suit for his first day at work. This time however, Mark doesn’t let it overwhelm him to tears; he chooses instead to invest the energy into kissing his boyfriend. Handsome, caring and funny Jinyoung, oh how much did Mark love him. How much does he love him to this day.

He’s reminded of those experiences as he watches Jinyoung from the other side of the room. Not exactly the same that lives in his memories but a paler, skinnier and weaker version of him. Reminded of that horrible day, that eighth of November that took his boyfriend away from him and into a medically induced coma.

_I’m sorry,_ he whispers as he kisses the younger’s forehead, and takes seat in the plastic chair by the bed, the same one he had used since his first day visiting.

“I’m here now.”


	5. The fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays! Hope you all are having a happy and healthy time with loved ones. If that's not the case, don't worry; better times will come if you wish for it, be strong <3

There isn’t much one can do for distraction when you’re waiting for a bus. Mark’s pretty sure he’s scrolled though the entirety of his camera roll at least three times in the span of the last fifteen minutes, and he regrettably has never bothered to download any phone game in the past.

Having seen the streets and road filled with ice patches and still-falling snow, Mark had decided in the morning that it would be for the best to not take the car to work; he was regretting it now, ice-cold fingers fidgeting with his phone’s case as he waits for the bus that would take him back home after a long and exhausting day at work.

He could always text Jinyoung, and he almost does at some point before deciding against it. He knows how important the younger’s project for today is, and his shift probably still hasn’t ended, so he doesn’t wanna bother.

Everything under control though, Mark’s a patient and sensible grown-up. He can definitely stay here on his own, doing nothing for over twenty minutes! Except… that isn’t exactly the case.

It’s only when his phone starts buzzing that he stops fidgeting in his seat; an incoming message.

 **Wormie:** _Hyung stop shuffling around in your seat, you look like a kid waiting for candies lol_

Mark’s head snaps right back upwards and he looks for his boyfriend among the handful of people walking down the street, but he doesn’t see Jinyoung anywhere.

 **Me:** _the fuck, where r u_

 **Wormie:** _across the street silly, right in front of you lmao_

He really is there. Soft black locks that escape the confines of his beanie shaking with the wind, little snowflakes clinging to it and his clothes. He sports a smile, the kind of smile Mark knows comes after Jinyoung has fondly made fun of him.

He can almost hear the sweet as honey ‘you dork’, that usually comes after, leaving his boyfriend’s lips, and would it come as a surprise for anyone if Mark were to say that the sight has left him speechless. That even after all these years together he can still confidently say his whole being melts because of him, because he loves Jinyoung that much; again and again he keep s finding more reasons for his love to grow stronger.

Mark gives the younger a smile of his own, as tender as he can make it go with his face so cold and muscles so stiff that he can’t even feel them properly.

_Ah, the fall..._

A second of a shared glance happens between them before the traffic light goes green for Jinyoung to cross the road and join him;

the younger steps ahead. Tires screech and passers-by scream from the sidewalks.

Jinyoung doesn’t, though; he doesn’t even see it coming before it hits him.

Neither does Mark, petrified into place with only a dull yelp by the pure dread running though his veins, the shock and the disbelief. His body is faster than his mind as his knees bend and hit pavement, cheeks being caressed by scalding tears.

There’s people moving already, they shout expressions and commands that Mark can’t bring himself to comprehend. He can’t move. He doesn’t breath, until his lungs are burning and suddenly he’s breaking down, like he just came out of a tank of freezing water after almost drowning. Desperate gasps overtake him as he sobs.

 _Oh_ unforgiving cold, how much more will you claim as yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh, i wasn't intending on writing this. like, this chapter wasn't gonna happen at all, i was jus gonna move on w the story. but since y'all were wondering what happened to nyoung... hope my pathetic attempt at angst is at least a bit enjoyable HAHAHA


	6. Who will hold you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the shortest shit ever lmao, what's even the point

First of December, 2017;

the day Mark’s lips shaped into a genuine smile for the first time in almost a month. Smile that turns into a grimace as sobs overtake his body.

Funny how he could still find tears in him to cry. He hadn’t thought it was possible, after feeling too sad to even muster such a thing lately.

He lets his face nuzzle into the hospital robe hugging his boyfriend’s bony torso. Boyfriend who holds him as much as his weak state allows him, laughing joyfully with tears of his own falling on chestnut hair.

None of them will care about the nurses in the room until the following morning when they receive some teasing from them. And even then, Mark can’t bring himself to feel embarrassed about it; only happiness occupies his mind for the moment.


	7. Intentions that matter

Christmas eve.

Jinyoung’s still in the hospital, and Mark’s ditched his family’s celebration to spend the night with his boyfriend. They understand, although the younger’s still just a friend Mark lives with, to them. _But that’s okay_ , he thinks as his steps come to a halt before Jinyoung’s closed room, _we’_ _ll_ _have_ _time later_ _to worry about that._ His lips twitch into a smile, feet moving once again as he opens the door and steps into Jinyoung’s room.

The younger, not having been expecting anyone to come after he had already eaten an early dinner an hour before, startles at the sound. His gaze snaps from the book in his hands, and his mouth opens seeing his boyfriend there, smiling down at him from the entrance.

“Hyung! Weren’t you supposed to have dinner with your family in like, this same moment?” Jinyoung asks, utterly confused. They had talked about it in the morning, so he was pretty sure he wouldn’t be seeing the other until at least the afternoon of tomorrow.

“Surprise!” Mark exclaims as he closes the door behind him with his foot, hands busy with the few big bags he’s holding, “I ditched.”

He approaches the bed under the disbelieving gaze of his boyfriend, lets the bags on the chair he usually occupies and motions for the younger to make some space for him in the mattress.

“Won’t your parents be upset? And what about your nieces, didn’t you wanna see them? It’s been a long time,” Jinyoung retorts while doing as he’s told. In a matter of seconds, he has an armful of Mark in the bed with him, and book forgotten on his lap, he reciprocates the hug as best as he can, with the unexpected position he’d been put into.

“It’s okay, I agreed to go to my parent’s house tomorrow. They’ll still be there, the whole bunch of them all,” he ceases his hold on the younger and looks at him directly in the eyes, soft smile gracing both their lips. His chest fills with fondness and he allows himself to kiss his boyfriend for the first time since Jinyoung woke up.

It’s a sweet kiss, literally. Tastes like the chocolate cake that the nurses had brought the younger after dinner, and Mark pleasantly hums into it. It’s not long before they drift apart, but there’s no opportunity to open their eyes before they’re leaning back into another kiss, this time deeper. They make out for what feels like a really long second but is in reality short minutes, until Mark finds himself with his head resting over Jinyoung’s chest, listening to the heartbeat of the person he loves the most.

This thought reminds him of certain small box, guarded securely in his nightstand’s drawer and ready be used the same day his boyfriend is released from the hospital. It had been bought on impulse the day after Jinyoung woke up, but not once did Mark think it had been a mistake. Instead, he’s pretty sure it’s one of the best decisions he’s ever taken.

Mark’s not really worried about the younger rejecting his proposal, as he knows that whatever their status would be, the both of them won’t be broken apart anytime soon. On the contrary; none of them have any intention to let go of what they have together, and that much is what matters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry if there's any mistake or typo! :(  
> Again, merry christmas-happy holidays!   
> You deserve the entire universe and more, don't let anything make you feel otherwise.   
> Take care, you all.


	8. Build a home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for this drabble: nothing happens here, just... uninteresting and unnecessary domestic content (fluff?). that's it. lol.

“Hyesung come here!” Mark’s exclamation is met with the sound of socked feet quickly approaching down the hallway. Soon enough, his daughter stands before him with tiny fingers fidgeting around long, dark locks of hair and eyes the color of honey sparkling back at his. Mark makes a point of trying to frown deeper as his hands meet his hips, and says “What did we agree you should do after playing with Momo in the garden?”

“Close the door when I come back inside..?” the seven year old answers hesitantly at which Mark shakes his head. The girl’s eyes light up then as she clasps her hands together, “I’m sorry papa! I forgot to leave my boots outside...” She looks down to the mud stained spot on the floor by the glass door a couple feet away from them and pouts in regret.

“It’s okay baby bug, just be careful next time, yes?” Mark crouches down to look at his daughter in the eye and give her a soft smile. She nods, “Now let’s get this cleaned up before dad gets home” and off they go from the living room towards the kitchen.

More than an hour later, as they both lay in the carpeted floor in front of the TV with Mark’s now expert hands combing through Hyesung’s hair still wet from the bath they took, the front door opens to reveal the form of Jinyoung’s rain soaked coat.

“Daddy!” Hyesung immediately exclaims, running towards him.

“Hey bug,” Jinyoung says when she hugs his legs, and quickly takes off his coat to crouch down and properly hug her back.

Mark observes the scene from the position he had moved to on the couch, a blanket draped over his shoulders which he rearranges so it covers Jinyoung too when the younger approaches to slip his arms around his husband’s waist and basically latch onto his side with a sigh.

“If another fifteen year old more comes asking for that damned fifty shadows book and the like again, I’m probably gonna implode” he says in an exasperated tone, and Mark can’t help but laugh.

Jinyoung had owned a bookstore since almost as soon as they had moved to the states, and as much as he loved books and seeing people appreciate reading in general, he sometimes got petty and whiny when a book he personally disliked became excessively popular. Kind of childish, but Mark has always found it cute.

“I’m not laughing!” the younger slaps Mark’s arm, even though there’s the shadow of a badly retained smile on his own lips “Never mind how bad the book is, should young teens even consume that type of content?” Mark pats his dark hair in mock condescension, _there, there;_ and kisses the crown of his head.

They just stay cuddled up on the couch after that, until the peace is interrupted by the yelling of their daughter and Jinyoung is forced to get up (no way the older’s gonna kill that spider).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't write for shiiiiiiit :D hope you enjoyed anyways lmao

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/IciaPc) • [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/yullaby)


End file.
